Overrated
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: Pairings: Ed/Hei, Ed/Alter!Roy "Al supposed he had done nothing to warrant his immediate dislike, other that is, than taking such a liking to Edward." Rating high for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **This is an old fic that I started for a prompt in the FMA Kink-meme over on LJ and I never finished it, that was more than a year ago, but I've decided to pull it out of mothballs and re-upload it to the regular boards and give writing another go, it's been ages! Hopefully, you'll enjoy. _

_He looked like an angel, with piercing eyes of the deepest gold and hair that shone in the bright mid-afternoon sun and glowed ethereally in the moon's pale, white light. Rarely did he smile rather he grinned, welcoming others to grin with him and shrug off the sadness in those eyes. His body appeared so small, so fragile draped in clothing that didn't fit him quite properly and his short stature to match._

_He laughed too loudly for decorum's standard almost all of the time and he fumbled the German language so badly he couldn't say anything too quickly but the curse words without biting himself. Occasionally he'd clap his hands together with purpose; small tongue poised anxiously between his teeth and touch something. After a few seconds his expression of determination faded every time into a perplexed frown and he would withdraw into himself thinking of something no one else knew. _

_He'd shout every insult he could come up with if someone commented on his height and turn green if he was offered milk. But, sometimes he'd really smile, small or large and Alfons' heart skipped a beat with every one. There was just something about him that couldn't be explained or quantified in all of the scientific equations that chased each other around in Al's head he was simply head over heels._

His name was being called through the barrier of the doorway in a thickly accented voice he would have recognized anywhere making him stir uncomfortably atop his thin mattress. "Heiderich! Heiderich, I know you're in there!" Alfons groaned, taking a moment of thought before Edward shouted again making him reach for his watch on the bedside table. The hands read four-forty-four and he groaned, knowing the neighbors would complain if he allowed Edward to continue his tirade much longer.

"I'm coming, Edward," he said loud enough, he hoped, that his friend would hear and stop beating on the door as though it were a steel drum and slipped from the warm confines of his bed to the cool, hard floor.

It wasn't unusual for Ed to turn a random hair and come barging in at any odd hour of the day but Alfons still wondered what exactly had sparked his enthusiasm this particular morning and he hurried to drag on a pair of slacks and throw a shirt over his bare shoulders.

"Hurry up!" Invaded his still groggy thoughts and he did just that, fastening the buttons of his shirt as he walked and doing his best to ignore the pain in the toe he had just crushed against the door frame. Alfons flipped the deadbolt on his door, smiling slightly at the flutter of light beneath it where Ed was tapping his foot impatiently.

After opening the door Al didn't even have the chance to get a look at Ed before the young man breezed past him a blur of gold talking a hundred miles a minute and starting in so quickly Al's sleep addled mind didn't even catch the first sentence.

"…So, when I came home this morning he's yelling at me? That stupid bastard disappeared on me for years and now he thinks he can step in and just be my father again? What right does he have to grouch at me as though I've done him some terrible wrong staying out a little late? Besides, I'm seventeen years old; I can take care of myself." Edward huffed ever so childishly and fell despondently onto the ragged green couch in Al's living room, finally sparring Al an actual glance. "You look like crap," he said bluntly before rolling his head back against the couch cushion to stare up at the ceiling.

Alfons ran a hand back through his night tasseled hair and took a deep breath. "It's five o'clock in the morning, Edward," he reminded, rubbing his knuckles against his eyes to see a little more clearly in the dim dawn light. Edward sighed again.

"I know. But you don't mind, do you?" Shaking his head a definite, Al gave the Ed a quick once over, noting that he was wearing a set of his best clothing, black slacks over shined shoes and an actual suit jacket instead of his usual vest. His silken honey hair looked like it had once been pulled into a high ponytail but had since been mussed to an almost unrecognizable state.

"I don't mind," he voiced, allowing himself to walk over and lean against the edge of his desk. "But why don't you start over from the beginning, what is it your father's done?" Ed swung one leg over the other nonchalantly.

"Just being an ass like usual." He muttered, seeming somewhat less intent on ranting madly having deflated some with the initial outpour. Alfons couldn't help but note how nice he looked; dressed to the nines even in his rumpled state and he wanted to move closer. Instead he ended up folding his arms across his chest and waiting for Ed to elaborate. It took him a few moments of swinging his foot up and down and making eye contact with the ceiling to actually begin, but eventually he did. "I got home late-."

"Wait, how late?" Alfons asked, remembering that it was terribly early or, judging by Ed's appearance, very, very late.

"Uhm, I think it was a little after four." Alfons balked, resisting a gasp, he wasn't sure he'd ever stayed out that late in his life other than when he was at work or with Edward.

"What on earth were you doing until four in the morning?" He asked finally, not bothering to hide his surprise, it was much too obvious no matter what.

"I was just out," Ed answered evasively, seeming to again find something, anything but Al's face, very interesting. It was somewhat like masochism, wanting Edward to tell him what or _who _he'd been out doing until four o'clock a.m. when he knew perfectly well what the answer would be, if Edward ever decided to give one. He had, as it seemed he always was, out with- "Roy, okay? We were…caught up. Besides what does it matter to you what I was doing?" Edward huffed; the answer unwittingly tore into Alfons' chest not minding that he had already guessed the words.

Roy Mustang wasn't such a bad man, only thirty-one and already the chief of police, and a good friend of Maes Hughes, the local patrol officer. He was a sort of hero, having flown among the ranks of the new wave fighter pilots in The Great War and survived, like so few in that business had and now he held a large amount of clout in local government and the civilian mind. He was an upper-class kind, and never afraid to show it dressing in the best clothing that could be found in Munich, residing in one of the larger houses that remained after the bombings and lavishing Edward in gifts and expensive evenings.

Alfons had not had much of a chance to speak with him at any point, only brief hellos and greetings of such, and Al supposed he had done nothing to warrant his immediate dislike, other that is, than taking such a liking to Edward. It seemed that since the first evening Ed had agreed to meet with him Al had seen him as the enemy, though he did his best to remain neutral.

It was unfortunate, though, how knowing who Ed had been with made his would-be adorable appearance seem sullied. His mussed hair more likely the result of a grabbing hand and the rumpled clothing probably came from the press of lustful bodies. Simply the image made Al shudder. "I suppose it doesn't," he said after a moment, adjusting his back where the edge of his desk was beginning to dig in uncomfortably. That was truth, it didn't really matter. Edward could probably have been doing absolutely anything, spending the evening running down kittens if he pleased, and Alfons would still have been there come five in the morning to be a shoulder to cry on. Or, in this case, complain on. So, he prompted, "And?"

"_And _that idiot comes running down the stairs when he hears the door shut and starts yelling like someone set off a friggen bomb in his head. Feeding me all of this bullshit on how I should have told him how late I was going to be, or at least called when I was running so late. I told him to shove it," Edward sounded almost proud of that statement, like he'd done something phenomenal telling Hohenheim off and there should have been nothing endearing about it but Al smiled slightly anyway, because it was so much _Edward. _"It's not like he should have any control over what I do, I wouldn't even be living with the asshole if I didn't have to." Alfons decided against pointing out that he had, on more than one occasion, offered to let Edward move in with him but the blonde had always found some sort of excuse to change the subject and Al had let it be.

"So, why didn't you go back to Mr. Mustang after the outburst?" Alfons asked, a little of the jealous demon lurking inside his mind baring its claws. Ed sighed, almost offended but it was more likely he didn't even catch the implication.

"He has to work in the morning. Besides, I'm sure he wouldn't want to listen to me go on about Hohenheim."

"So you came here?"

"Yeah, I did. You said you didn't mind, didn't you?" Ed looked at him, his gold eyes were tired and he wasn't smiling but Al couldn't stop his heart from racing anyway. That was the second time Ed had asked that question in just the short time he'd been there, and the answer remained the same.

"No, I don't mind."

Alfons didn't mind being a doormat for Edward, at least not for now. He took in the smooth tanned face again, and smiled gently. "I bet you're exhausted, would you like to take the bed?" Edward grinned and nodded, jumping from the couch as enthusiastic to go to sleep as a child would be to go to the candy store.

He didn't bother to ask if Alfons would rather keep his own bed for the remainder of the morning, and maybe that was terribly rude but still it didn't seem to bother Al, it was just another piece of Ed.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward stepped out of Alfons' bedroom looking like even more of a train-wreck than he had when he'd arrived in the morning and Alfons smiled. His mood had improved greatly since the morning; of course he had found that an entire pot of black coffee would do that. Besides, if he ignored the frustrating nature of Ed's arrival –Mustang- it was a wonderful thought to know that when Ed awoke it would be in _his _bed, even if nothing happened.

"Good morning, sunshine," he teased and Edward's lips twisted into a scowl as he attempted to tame the fly-away blonde mass atop his head.

"Shut up," he growled and flopped himself sloppily into the chair across the table from Alfons.

Al laughed, "Would you like something to eat? Another pot of coffee?"

"Yes." Was all he said and Al pushed himself up from his seat and headed for the maker.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked, filling the hopper with ground coffee beans. He allowed himself a long, loving whiff of the exquisite aroma wafting out of the can and hardly heard Ed's indecipherable grunt.

-0-

It wasn't until another pot bit the dust that Ed transformed from the monster beneath his bed to the oddly charming, bright eyed man Al wished to have _in _his bed. He'd finally stopped tossing the caffeine back like alcohol and moved onto taking normal, human drinks, and apparently he had found his voice box to be useful for more than cursing and groaning.

"So, Heiderich," he started, his first two civil words of the morning, "will you come back to the house with me? I mean, Hohenheim is less likely to be a bastard if I have company and I was working on that blueprint, you know the one you gave me the other day, before I went out last night and I was making some changes I want you to look at."

"Uh, Ed…" Alfons was torn, between his desire to accompany Edward, any chance to be around him especially to watch his face light up as he became worked up over a scientific discussion, and his wish to not upset a barely stable family any further. Alfons had always found it obvious that Ed's father had a deep dislike for him. He couldn't quite contemplate the origin of it, but he could see it in cold glares and he was certain that on more than one occasion Mr. Elric had chastised Edward for spending time with him.

The latter soon won out, and he pulled off a smile. "I'll drive you home, sure, but I don't think I should stick around."

"Huh?" Edward eyed him critically and he frowned. "Why not? You got a date or something?" Alfons laughed, shook his head, and reached for Ed's now-empty mug.

"No, it's nothing like that. It's just that you and your father are obviously having some trouble after last night, I really wouldn't want to intrude or get you into more trouble."

"Why would having you over get me in trouble?" Ed spoke slowly like he was either trying to process that supposedly foreign information, or like he was trying to communicate with an invalid.

Alfons kept on smiling.

"Don't be silly, Edward, I know your father doesn't approve of me, I'm not _blind. _It's not a big deal I just don't want to get you into hotter water." Ed stared at him for a few seconds; Al was beginning to think he did feel like he was speaking to an intellectual ingrate. Finally, though; he sighed, sat back, and scratched at the back of his neck.

"Seriously, Heiderich. Don't be stupid. I'm sure you just make him a little uncomfortable because you look so much like Al."

Alfons caught himself before correcting Ed, saying that he _was _Al. But it hit him, and he remembered Ed's stories about a brother that was more than likely long gone and his striking resemblance to the boy. Although Ed's perspective on that seemed a bit skewed, speaking of his life with his younger brother in stories that seemed more like riddles where things like 'alchemy' and 'Amestris' were code for something Al had yet to decipher. However, whether Ed's perspective was crazy or not he supposed he could understand a father being bothered by a constant reminder of a lost child.

"Do you really think that's it?"

Edward shrugged, "Hell if I know. But it makes sense. Anyway, what Hohenheim thinks doesn't matter, _I _want you to come and he can fuck off if that bothers him." He slammed his hands on the table making Al's old, empty cup shake unsteadily and he stood up. "Come on."

Alfons had yet to figure out if he followed because Ed had a sense of surprisingcommand presence or because he was like a puppy, living and breathing by his master's whims.

Truth was, Alfons wasn't complaining either way.

In the small lot off to the side of his rundown, double-story apartment compound Edward was moving quickly in front of him to give him no room for arguments. He was running his fingers through his tangled hair, the hair tie was dangling from his mouth (Al had already damned it for being lucky) and his annoyed words were muffled. He strode towards the car briskly and upon reaching it snapped his hair back into a much neater ponytail, yanked open the driver's side door, climbed in, and called back. "What's taking you so long? Get over here!"

Al picked up speed and 'got over there'.

He climbed into the back of the car only momentarily letting himself ask why he was letting Edward, a notoriously bad driver, behind the wheel of his car. Ed revved the engine a bit hard and it rattled in protest; Alfons cringed.

As they were pulling out of the parking lot, Edward said, "Thanks for letting me stay last, n-er- this morning. I really didn't want to deal with Hohenheim."

Al smiled, "It's fine, Ed, you can come over whenever you want."

"Yeah…" Ed looked at him in the rear-view mirror and for a second Al was certain he was seeing someone else. The street had started to rush around him and the wind ruffled his person, he wished it would take the awkwardness of the moment with it.

"I know, how about as payment you can tell me another story while we drive?" Despite the twisted nature of what Ed spoke, his stories were always entertaining and if nothing else, Al would never tire of listening to him speak.

"Sounds good," Edward's face transformed back into a grin. "I have plenty."

-0-

They arrived in front of Hohenheim's house, a large three story deal on military personnel grounds. Alfons didn't know what Edward's father did for the military but Ed had never brought it up and for some reason Alfons got the feeling it was better not to ask.

Edward was almost winded from his spirited rendition of an adventurous story about himself and the one that looked so much like Al; full of places he had never heard of and believed never existed. But it had been a nice story, eloquently worded and entertaining and Al had only been forced to interrupt him once with a small fit of coughing.

After parking the car down the side of the street Ed hopped out and Alfons followed him. "So you had blueprints you wanted me to look at?" He asked falling into step with the smaller man.

"Yes, I think I finally figured out how to make that design feasible." Ed sounded a little smug, and Alfons didn't mind, the fact that he'd figured anything out about the print at all was amazing. It was, after all, rocket science.

"Great! I can't wait to see it."

Edward grinned; it was a thing of beauty.

"Come on, then!" He started for the door at a run, obviously challenging him to a delightfully juvenile race. "You're never gonna catch me if you don't start running!"

"Alright, I'm coming!"

The short sprint had taken no toll on Ed it seemed he stood strongly and laughed at Al for loosing. Al felt his spotted lungs wheezing in protest, but he didn't care. He reached the door panting and laughing and at least Alfons knew he was extremely happy.

Unfortunately it didn't last long.

They tumbled through the door still chuckling childishly and Ed nearly bowled his father over in the hallway. The tall Hohenheim stood with his arms crossed, glaring over the tops of his small glasses. His eyes were similar in colour to Ed's only thin and hard, Al could see the family resemblance but he was certain Edward would grow up to be a much lovelier man. Al swallowed uncomfortably but Ed stood his ground firmly.

"Yeah, what the hell do you want?" He growled folding his arms defiantly.

"Where have you been?" It was a question but Hohenheim's eyes drifted to Alfons sharply and it was apparent that he already knew the answer. Edward caught that, too.

"Don't be stupid, you know where I was."

"You've kept your guest waiting for almost an hour." Ed opened his mouth to reply to that, then closed it without saying anything, appeared to think for a moment and mouthed 'oh, shit'.

Around the corner came Roy Mustang in all of his tall, swarthy handsomeness. He was dressed this morning in a plain black tailored suit with a pleasant dark-blue undershirt, he wore no tie and snooty silver cufflinks, most people could hardly afford a. He cast Al a disarming smile and he felt his guts go cold. "Hello, Edward." He greeted smoothly.

"Hi," Ed barked, then dropped the harsh tone a bit, though a bite still lingered. Al figured it was still towards Hohenheim and not his lover. "Sorry. I forgot about breakfast."

"That's perfectly alright, it happens," he still sounded aggravatingly smooth and still smiled in a manner so charming it was almost cloying. "I'm still free if you are."

Ed's eyes flicked from Alfons and back to Roy multiple times but before he had time to answer Roy swooped in, placed his hand firmly on Ed's lower back and kissed him firmly. Ed's eyes got wide and Al was sure his own did, too but he was too busy fending off a wave of jealous, hurt nausea to notice.

And it had started off as such a good day.


End file.
